


bifurkasi

by maicapellas



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maicapellas/pseuds/maicapellas
Summary: lee jinhyuk dan keinginan melukis yang tak mampu ia wujudkan, serta kim wooseok; model papan atas yang menjual segala kecuali isi otaknya. mereka saling mencintai, tapi waktu tidak berhenti.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	bifurkasi

lee jinhyuk bisa saja sudah berumur nyaris tujuh puluh tahun, tapi dia masih bisa berjalan tegap, memacu mobilnya menyusuri jalan-jalan kota, lalu berhenti di depan hotel ini selama beberapa waktu, merokok, dan ketika jarum jam sudah menyentuh malam, dia baru memacu mobilnya untuk kembali pulang.

sejujurnya, jinhyuk sendiri tidak mengerti apa arti dari pulang yang sebenarnya. dia pulang ke rumah yang sama setiap harinya sejak empat puluh tahun yang lalu, dan dia tidak pernah benar-benar merasa pulang. apa yang biasanya orang-orang rasakan ketika pulang? kesepian yang mencekam atau rasa sakit yang dingin? atau bahkan, keduanya seperti yang dirasakan jinhyuk sekarang?

jinhyuk kini berada di mobilnya. setelah dia pensiun, mobilnya seperti kantor pengganti buatnya. dia hanya pulang ke rumahnya saat ia merasa benar-benar harus pulang ke rumah. dan saat-saat itu adalah ketika cucunya ribut menelepon menyuruhnya pulang; hasil info dari pembantu harian yang disuruhnya untuk menjaga ayahnya yang sudah renta ini.

jinhyuk lupa rasanya pulang. hampir bertahun-tahun rasanya rumah tak lebih dari bangunan hampa tempat dia pernah merasakan begitu banyak kehilangan di sana. bangunan tua tempat dia tak lagi memiliki apa-apa—sejak orang yang membuatnya hidup meninggalkannya.

empat puluh dua tahun yang lalu, andai jinhyuk lebih berhati-hati. andai jinhyuk lebih berani.

dan andai-andai lainnya, yang selalu mati di lidah serta mimpi-mimpi paling liarnya, yang dia buang jauh-jauh dari hidup.

mimpi dan andai itu, diejanya cuma tiga suku kata: kim wooseok. pun segala nalar pendek jinhyuk soal meninggalkan tanpa kalimat perpisahan. karena kalau waktu bisa diputar, sudah pasti dia akan mengaturnya berbalik ke puluhan tahun yang lalu saat dia masih muda dan masih bisa jatuh cinta tanpa memikirkan apa-apa.

dan saat wooseok masih ada.

waktu membawa jinhyuk terlalu jauh dari dirinya sendiri. bagaimana rasanya hidup sambil memenuhi ekspetasi orang lain? bagaimana rasanya hidup untuk membuat orang lain bahagia—tanpa mengingat keinginan kita sendiri? jinhyuk sudah khatam soal itu seribu kali, selama tujuh puluh tahun hidup. tanpa absen.

mungkin sampai matipun dia tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang dia mau.

dia masih di dalam mobil yang terparkir di seberang hotel ini sambil menatap nanar bangunan yang (baginya) masih sama seperti puluhan tahun lalu.

saat dia masih laki-laki muda berusia dua puluh delapan tahun yang menjalani kehidupan sebagai komisaris di perusahaan keluarganya sendiri. menjalani hidup dengan tekanan keluarga yang menyiksanya dengan tuntutan soal jadi sempurna, melupakan mimpinya sendiri;

menjadi seorang pelukis.

sampai ketika titik depresinya sampai ke puncak, lee jinhyuk memutuskan untuk melarikan rasa frustasinya dengan cara paling pragmatis yang bisa dibayangkan umat manusia: seks.

satu orang koleganya memberikan dia kontak seorang model papan atas yang tengah naik daun.

“coba aja,” kata temannya. “tapi dia nggak mau dicium bibirnya. kalau lo nggak masalah ngewe with no kiss, then go on.“

begitu katanya. jinhyuk pernah beberapa kali melihat model papan atas ini di tayangan televisi atau halaman sampul majalah. wajahnya sempurna, putih dan tanpa cacat cela; nyaris seperti manekin. jam terbangnya tinggi, aktif di berbagai acara peragaan busana, juri ajang kecantikan, dan lain-lain.

sebuah evolusi emosional yang sangat fantastis. bukti paling nyata dari aliran multidimensi bahwa semakin sempurna seorang manusia, maka semakin pelik pula hidupnya. model papan atas ini, juga memiliki pekerjaan lain. menjadi seseorang yang bisa dibayar untuk menjadi teman kencan atau teman tidur dalam satu malam. seorang wirausahawan yang bahkan tak butuh mucikari karena semua orang juga mau menukar jiwa untuk menikmatinya. seseorang yang menjadi bukti bahwa hidup ini tidak perlu dikotomi moral. tidak perlu kalau di tengah-tengahnya itu ada kim wooseok.

kim wooseok, adalah analogi untuk kesempurnaan yang rapuh. seperti ombak soliton yang mengarungi samudera sendirian dengan kecepatan konstan. sementara lee jinhyuk adalah fusi nuklir. hanya membutuhkan satu persamaan matematis untuk meneliti keduanya.

“gue denger-denger fee-nya mahal?” kata jinhyuk, saat kontak itu sudah tersimpan di ponselnya.

temannya itu tertawa, “dia cuma terima dolar. wajar lah, yang kaya begitu. kalau kaya mah gue juga mau.”

jinhyuk heran, “lo belum pernah?”

“seribu dolar satu jam, bos,” katanya tertawa. “bukannya enak, yang ada miskin gue.”

seribu dolar. itu harga yang harus jinhyuk bayar untuk mendatangkan kim wooseok ke sini—setelah menjadi waiting list selama satu bulan. akhirnya sosok yang kesempurnaannya saja sudah membuat jinhyuk rendah diri, ada di depannya.

mereka berdua ada di kamar hotel ini, berdua.

wooseok, tiba-tiba melepas bajunya. jinhyuk langsung terperanjat.

“sorry, tapi boleh nggak jangan buka baju dulu?” membuat wooseok langsung heran, tapi dia tidak peduli. baju satin itu dipakainya kembali. lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di sofa, meminum air putih yang ada di dekatnya.

“virgin?” tanya wooseok. lee jinhyuk mengangguk.

sosok itu tak tampak terkejut, atau menatap jinhyuk dengan pandangan meremehkan. dia hanya mengangguk sekilas, tanda paham, dan segera meneguk kembali air putih dalam gelasnya.

“sayang sekali kalau begitu,” wooseok meletakkan gelasnya di meja. “harusnya anda cari orang lain. saya bukan guru.”

jinhyuk menghela napas, “maaf sudah buang-buang waktu kamu.”

“anda membayar waktu saya. jangan minta maaf untuk sesuatu yang anda beli,” wooseok berkata sambil tertawa kecil. “orang kaya memang nggak punya media lain, ya, untuk menghabiskan uangnya?”

“kenapa kamu nggak mau dicium?” kata lee jinhyuk, tiba-tiba. membuat wooseok terkejut dan tampak tersinggung.

“pak,” ujar kim wooseok, pelan. “saya di sini bukan untuk diinterogasi. kalau mau, saya bisa kasih bapak blow job saja, lalu kita bisa selesaikan ini segera. dua jam lagi saya ada pemotretan.”

“oke, kalau begitu. silakan.”

mereka menghabiskan malam dengan desahan jinhyuk yang bagian selatannya diberikan pelayanan seharga seribu dolar.

beberapa minggu berikutnya, lee jinhyuk menghubunginya lagi. di telepon, wooseok berbicara sambil tertawa.

“anda keenakan atau fee saya kurang mahal?”

tapi jinhyuk tidak menjawab. dua minggu kemudian, jinhyuk mengendarai mobilnya menuju stasiun televisi setelah wooseok selesai menjadi juri acara kecantikan di sana.

“sudah berlatih dengan orang lain?” tanya wooseok begitu dia memasuki mobil jinhyuk. laki-laki tinggi itu menggeleng, lalu memacu mobilnya menuju hotel.

“tapi aku udah latihan dari video porno,” kata jinhyuk polos, membuat wooseok tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“saya lebih enak dari mereka.”

“aku percaya.”

wooseok terdiam mendengar kata-kata jinhyuk.

laki-laki ini tampan dan tampak sangat kaya raya. menghabiskan seribu dolarnya hanya dengan permainan mulut wooseok di selangkangannya, dan sekarang entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan laki-laki ini. wooseok tidak habis pikir.

“wooseok,” ujar jinhyuk ketika mereka sampai di kamar hotel. wooseok menoleh. “kamu mau aku lukis?”

kim wooseok, duduk di sofa dengan pandangan bingung, saat lee jinhyuk mengeluarkan alat-alat gambarnya. ada kanvas dan satu pak kuas berikut cat aklirik.

“tapi saya tidak dibayar untuk ini.”

jinhyuk, yang masih menyusun alat-alat melukisnya, menatap wooseok dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. “kamu bilang, kamu dibayar seribu dolar untuk satu jam?”

wooseok mengangguk.

“aku mau satu jam itu untuk mengagumi kamu.”

“kenapa?”

jinhyuk, mulai menarikan kuas di atas kanvasnya, “aku mau.”

wooseok terdiam. menyerah mendebat jinhyuk dan membiarkan laki-laki ini berbuat sesukanya.

“bagiku kamu adalah implifikasi paradoks yang sesungguhnya,” jinhyuk berkata sambil terus mengoleskan kuasnya.

wooseok tersenyum tenang, “abraham maslow. ketika manusia sudah mengatasi semua kebutuhan dasarnya untuk bertahan hidup, ia pun dimungkinkan untuk mengejar pencarian lebih tinggi.”

“jadi,” jinhyuk mengangkat wajanya. “kamu cari apa?”

“mencari diri saya sendiri,” kata wooseok, pelan. “hidup kadang terlalu semu kalau kita tidak melakukan bifurkasi.”

lee jinhyuk mengangguk. “jadi kamu merasa punya segalanya kecuali kebebasan?”

wooseok tampak tertawa, “kelihatannya anda yang manusia paradoks, ya.”

lee jinhyuk mengernyitkan dahi.

“asumsi saya, anda sangat altruistis,” ujarnya tersenyum, “sampai terlihat seperti hipokrisi.”

laki-laki itu mengangkat kanvas lukisnya dan menunjukannya ke arah wooseok. di sana, ada goretan wajah wooseok yang tampak indah dan tersenyum sedih. tapi terlepas dari itu, lukisan lee jinhyuk begitu indah. padahal prosesnya hanya melalui waktu sekian menit, tapi rasanya seperti lukisan karya seniman terkenal yang menghabiskan seumur hidupnya untuk melukis.

indah sekali. dan begitu hidup.

tapi juga begitu menyedihkan.

“ini bifurkasiku,” kata lee jinhyuk. dia meletakkan kanvas itu di sisi meja untuk menunggunya kering, lalu mendekat ke arah wooseok dan duduk di sampingnya.

tiba-tiba, tanpa rencana apa-apa, kim wooseok menarik tangan lee jinhyuk dan mendorongnya ke ranjang. lee jinhyuk tampak terkejut.

“saya beli lukisan itu seharga waktu satu jam,” katanya. “ditambah bimbingan khusus praktek kamasutra.”

jinhyuk terkekeh, “aku bohong waktu itu, aku bukan virgin.”

kim wooseok tampak tidak peduli, dia melucuti bajunya sendiri.

“tapi aku mau pura-pura virgin buat kamu,” lee jinhyuk juga melepas dasinya. “jadi ajari aku.”

malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, kim wooseok membiarkan seseorang mencium bibirnya. ditambah satu jam pengalaman seksual sensasional gratis, dari seorang model papan atas yang harga satu jamnya mencapai seribu dolar.

khusus untuk lee jinhyuk.

tapi di malam itu, malam saat lee jinhyuk baru saja mengaku pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang merengkuh tubuhnya sampai pagi, adalah malam yang sama dia menyadari bahwa ini tidak bisa dia lanjutkan.

ada seseorang yang menunggunya di rumah, seseorang yang dia nikahi tiga tahun lalu. jadi hari itu, pagi harinya, lee jinhyuk pulang tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. dia mengecup dahi kim wooseok lama, lalu mengagumi lekuk keindahannya, merekam semua itu ke otak dengan detail.

karena ini, adalah bifurkasi yang tidak akan dia pilih dalam hidupnya. wooseok adalah pengecualian yang tidak bisa dia ambil alih. wooseok adalah perwujudan segala lengkara, yang seberapapun jinhyuk berusaha melawan itu, dia telah memiliki segala yang tidak bisa dia tukar dengan eksistensi kim wooseok saja.

seberapapun dia haus.

cinta ini jauh dari rekaannya. jadi, lee jinhyuk melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kamar hotel dengan perasaan gamang. meninggalkan kanvas bergambar wajah kim wooseok yang tadi dilukisnya, tapi lupa meninggalkan perasaannya.

kepedihan yang dia bawa sampai puluhan tahun kemudian saat jinhyuk kira dia akan mampu melupakan.

\---

semuanya jadi ombak soliton yang bertahan konstan dan statis, tanpa perubahan apapun—begitu terus, puluhan tahun.

wajah kim wooseok, keindahannya, kesempurnaannya, melekat di otaknya seperti repetisi film hitam putih. karena mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah hari itu dan kim wooseok juga tidak pernah menghubunginya.

dia masih di dalam mobil yang terparkir di depan hotel yang menjadi saksi cinta dua malam mereka berdua, sementara hatinya terasa sesak. ini sudah jadi kebiasaannya sejak lima tahun terakhir pasca istrinya meninggal dunia dan hatinya bahkan tidak merasa sedih karena kepergian itu. sebab dadanya terasa kosong melompong, tak mampu diisi oleh apapun dan siapapun. hanya ada samar-samar senyuman dan kesedihan seseorang yang baru ditemuinya dua kali, sisanya tak ada lagi. selain dari majalah atau televisi, yang dua dimesinya saja cukup membuat hati jinhyuk terasa pedih menahan rindu.

karena ketidakmampuannya untuk melupakan, dan ketidak mampuannya untuk melawan.

empat puluh dua tahun. dan hatinya masih di situ-situ saja.

lee jinhyuk melajukan mobilnya pelan menjauhi hotel tempat cintanya mati tanpa sempat dia pupuk sama sekali.

\---

satu tahun kemudian, lee jinhyuk meninggal dunia karena penyakit jantung yang sudah lama menggerogoti tubuhnya. makamnya masih basah bekas hujan pagi tadi, dan seluruh keluarga sudah meninggalkan makam ini saat seseorang datang. dia berjalan begitu pelan, karena tubuh tuanya hanya mampu memapah jejaknya demikian.

kim wooseok, yang keriput di wajahnya tidak mampu mengesampingkan segala indah yang terukir di segala raut itu. dia berjongkok, lalu mengelus makam itu dengan tatapan sayang.

“sudah lama,” dia berbisik lembut pada makam itu. “perasaan saya tetap bergerak soliter.”

dia tersenyum sedih.

“terima kasih sudah membebaskan saya.”

dan kim wooseok memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk makam itu. seperti memeluk lee jinhyuk, sekali lagi.


End file.
